One Crazy Day, The Bunny drank too much Dew!
by Usagi-no-Tsuki-Hi
Summary: Aw, man... when I get hyper, I get hyper... and then people start poopin up all ova the damn place!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Mountain Dew. I do not own Stefie (MorganaPendragon). I do not own Heatharrrr. however, I do own myself and Neko-chan (Comter)!!!!! ::Neko-chan gives me a look:: Well, I DO, don't I? ::Neko-chan nods his head resignedly:: HA-HAAA!!! I OWN YOU!!!!!! NOW, to a Dew-induced sugar high!  
  
SCENE- Somewhere in the middle of the woods. no, a meadow! NO!! OMG, I got it! A HILL!!!! Yeah. on top of a hill!!!!! YAY!  
  
TheBunny- ::suckin down some Dew:: Man, it's boring here. I know!!!!!! ::pulls out a glitter-covered star-thingie::  
  
::POOFFFF! The Inner Senshi appear. and Mamoru::  
  
Usagi- What in the---?  
  
TB- Hi HI!!!!!! ::gulps more Dew::  
  
M- Ummm. where are we?  
  
TB- OMG!! MAMORU!!!! ::jumps on Mamo:: You are sooooooooo cool! I love you!!! Well, in a platonic way. I mean, if you ever wanted to, ya know. ::wink:: but of course, you DO have your Odango-Atama, who I lovingly stole my name from!  
  
Usagi- ::whines:: Mamo-chan! What are you doing?  
  
Makoto- ::laughs:: He's finally getting some action! ::punches Mamo on the arm:: You go wit' yo' bad self, boyeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Usagi- What? Mako-chan!!!  
  
TB- ::hops off Mamoru:: Hey, Usagi-chan. ever had Mountain Dew?  
  
Usagi- ::shakes her head:: What is it?  
  
TB- Aw, man!!!  
  
Ami- NO DON'T DRINK IT!!!  
  
Usagi, Rei, and Minako- WHY?!?  
  
Ami- Unless you want Usagi-chan bouncing around like her ::jerks her thumb towards a mega-hyper Bunny, who is proceeding to throw Skittles in the air shouting "MAKE FIREWORKS, DAMMIT!":: I would strongly go against it.  
  
Rei- ::looking down at the 20MILLION empty Dew bottles:: Good point.  
  
Usagi- YOU JUSHT DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE ANY FUN!!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
::TheBunny has put her glitter-covered star-thingie down and Minako picks it up::  
  
Minako- Hey, what's this thing? ::waves it around::  
  
::PPPPOOOOOOFFFFFFF!!!! Stefie (MorganaPendragon) has appeared::  
  
TB- STEFIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stefie- Ummm. Bunny? What's going on here?  
  
::looking around. The Bunny is still throwing Skittles, Minako has thrown the glitter-covered star-thingie down and is rolling down the hill, Rei is lighting stuff on fire (THE PYRO!!!!), Ami's doing some kinda weird school shit, Makoto is rawkin it out and trying to catch the Skittles, and Usagi has chugged a 2-liter Dew and is making out with Mamo's. TOE! Mamoru is jusht in shock. and enjoying the toe-lick::  
  
TB- ::looks around:: . hmmm. nothing much.  
  
Stefie- ::becomes ginormous and sprouts devil-horns:: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A FANFIC!!! YOU DISGRACE ALL FANFIC WRITERS!!! ::keeps ranting::  
  
Makoto- Does she have to do that? It's hurting mah head. can't you make her stop?  
  
TB- hmmm. ::picks up the glitter-covered star-thingie and waves it, trying to poof Stefie out::  
  
::POOOOOOOFFFFFF instead of Stefie gone, Michiru and Haruka appear. Michiru is dressed as the original Sailor Moon and Haruka is dressed as Tsukikage no Loser (Moonlight Knight)::  
  
Ruka and Michi- .......  
  
TB- AAAAAHHHH!!! YOU'RE SIIIICCKKK!!! SICK I TELL YOU!!!! SICK!!! KEEP YOUR STUPID SEXUAL FANTASIES TO YOURSELVES!!!!!!! ::waves glitter-covered star-thingie and Ruka and Michi go bye-bye::  
  
Usagi- What just happened?  
  
Mamoru- ::falls over dead, his retinas burnt out::  
  
Usagi- MAMO-CHAN?!?!??? Ah, well. ::grabs his foot and drags him off::  
  
Stefie- ::still ranting::  
  
TB- Oh, Stefie. ::waves a can of whipped crem::  
  
Stefie- O.O! ::shrinks to normal size:: YUMMY!!! ::grabs whipped cream and sits:: I think I'll write a poem. I'll call it Whipped Cream and the Horn of Gondor!  
  
TB- ::dies and comes back to life:: YOU DO THAT!!!! ::picks up the glitter-covered star-thingie and waves it around::  
  
::POOOOOFFF!!! Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki appear::  
  
Seiya- What in the--? ::looks over the side of the hill where Usagi is standing next to a grave:: Usagi-chan. what happened?  
  
Usagi- ::oddly cheery:: Oh, Mamo-chan died!  
  
Seiya- YAY!! ::grabs Usagi and they proceed to make out::  
  
Yaten- Disgusting.  
  
TB- OOOOOOOOOO!!!! YATEN!!! ::glomps::  
  
Yaten- ::sweat-drop::  
  
Taiki- ::walks over to Stefie:: Whatcha writin?  
  
Stefie- A poem. wanna read?  
  
Taiki- YAY FOR POEMS!!! ::reads Stefie's poem::  
  
Yaten- What's going on here?  
  
TB- Look around, shexshay man!  
  
::Yaten sweatdrops and looks around. Rei has succeeded in lighting Ami's books on fire, and she's running around while Rei is laughing her head off. Usagi and Seiya are in MAJOR make-out mode. Minako is poking Makoto, who has choked on a Skittle and pretended to die. Taiki and Stefie are talking poetry::  
  
Yaten- Soooo. nothing much?  
  
TB- YUP! ::looks at Yaten:: Hey, wanna go make out?  
  
Yaten- NO!!! ::drops The Bunny:: aw, man. ::picks up the star-covered glitter-thingie:: What's this? ::waves it::  
  
Everyone: NOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
::POOOOFFFF!!! Heatharrrr appears, carrying a "Boycott MeatHeads" sign.::  
  
Heatharrr: What is this? SHAVANNNNNAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
TB- No, Heatharrr. my name ish Bunny.  
  
Heatharrr- ::sighs:: Whatever. What are you doing?  
  
TB- ::innocently:: Nothing. writing fanfic.  
  
Heatharrr- AAAHHH!!! FANFIC IS PORN FOR ENGLISH MAJORS!! ::waves her sign and everyone but Bunny goes POOF bye-bye::  
  
TB- ::dropping to her knees:: NNOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
::a POOOOFFFF and Yaten stands there with the glitter-covered star- thingie::  
  
Yaten- heh. lucky I kept this thing. ::scoops up The Bunny:: Wanna go skru?  
  
TB- SURE! ::waves glitter-covered star-thingie::  
  
::POOOOOOFFFF YOU GO BYE-BYE!!!!::  
  
::ppooofff Neko-chan pops in::  
  
Neko- Hey, where'd everyone go? ::he picks up a ball of yarn and plays with it::  
  
FIN!!! 


	2. And here is where Bunny goesnuts

Disclaimer: Howdy, y'all! ::waves:: I'm Usagi-chan's Neko-chan, a.k.a. Comter! She's asked me to do her disclaimer for y'all this day! So, here it goes! ::reads from a paper:: "None of the characters and people who poof in here, except mahself and herself, belong to Bunny." WHAT?!?! USAGI-CHAN! ::Bunny looks at him:: Whaddaya mean, I belong to you?!? ::Bunny giggles:: B- Well, you do, don't you? ::Neko facefaults:: Was it something I said? ::shrugs:: Ah, well, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
GUIDE OF JAPANESE USED: "Konnichiwa, minna" means "Hello, all"; "manga" is a comic book; "hentai" means "pervert" or "perverted"; "kawaii" means "cute"; "domo arigatou" means "thank you"  
  
::SCENE- On top of the same hill. Neko-chan is lying sprawled on top of it, his ball of yarn unraveled next to him. He snores.::  
  
::POOOOOOFFFFFFF!! Bunny appears, carrying left-over turkey lurkey from Thanksgiving, a carpet bag (a la Mary Poppins), and the glitter-covered star-thingie and sees sleeping Neko and puts her stuff down::  
  
Bunny- Neko-chan? ::she pokes him with a stick:: Neko-chan? ::she sits down next to him and thinks. A light bulb hangs over her head. She claps her hands together:: I got it! ::she grins evilly and pulls a couple of napkins out of her bag. She twists them and sticks one up each of his nostrils. She holds his mouth closed with her hand::  
  
Neko- ::sitting up suddenly and gasping:: WHO? WHAT? WHERE? HUH!!???????! ::looks over at Bunny giggling up a storm and reaches up and pulls the napkins out of his nose:: Usagi-chan. ::sweat-drop::  
  
Bunny- Woke ya up, didn't I? ::giggles:: Hey, Neko-chan, whaddaya say we pull in some cool people from last time?  
  
Neko- Last time? OH, you mean the time you DITCHED ME?!?!  
  
Bunny- ::sighing:: Oh, Neko-chan. I'm sorry. how about some turkey lurkey?  
  
Neko- YUMMMMM!!!  
  
::Bunny gives Neko some turkey lurkey::  
  
Bunny- So, anywho. Now, the cool people from last time! ::pulls out the glitter-covered star-thingie and waves it around::  
  
::POOOOOOOFFFFF!! Yaten, Makoto, and Rei appear.::  
  
Bunny- Konnichiwa, minna!!!!! Welcome back!  
  
Yaten- Hey, Bunny. how are things going? Oh, by the way, you poofed your friend Stefie with us. All she and Taiki have been doing is talking about and writing poetry. It's getting kinda boring.  
  
Bunny- ::shrugs:: As long as they're happy!  
  
Rei- Yeah, yeah. hi. gotta lighter? ::she is eyeing Neko's ball of yarn::  
  
Bunny- ::shakes her head:: Nope, no lighter. but I DO have matches! ::gives Rei matches, who proceeds to sneak over and steal Neko's yarn::  
  
Makoto- ::waves around a glass, splashing the contents everywhere:: Dude, Mamoru's funeral had an open bar! ::giggles and continues to drink:: Vodka. now that's some GOOD SHIT!  
  
Bunny- Silly Mako, shots are for shits! ::giggles::  
  
Makoto- Well, I don't have a shot, now do I? ::waves around a GIGUNDO glass::  
  
Bunny- So, yeah. now to get this party started! ::waves the glitter- covered star-thingie::  
  
::POOOOOOFFFF!! In pops Kagome, InuYasha, Sessho-Maru, Shippo, Kirara, and Miyoga::  
  
Kagome- Where in the--?  
  
Bunny- WEE-HOO! The cast of InuYasha! YAY!!!!! These guys are cool. Hey, InuYasha, is that the Tetsusaiga? ::points to his sword::  
  
InuYasha- Yes it is. ::eyes Bunny suspiciously:: How did you know?  
  
Bunny- Here's how! ::she pulls her manga box out of her bag and rifles through it. She grabs InuYasha Vol. 2 and turns to Scroll Ten (Legacy) and shows it to InuYasha:: Take a look at that!  
  
InuYasha- Whoa, that's cool! ::sits down and proceeds to read the manga::  
  
Sessho-Maru- Anything in there about me, brother dear?  
  
InuYasha- ::ignores his brother::  
  
Kagome- ::rifles through Bunny's manga and pulls out Wish by CLAMP:: Hey, ummm, you.  
  
Bunny- The name's Bunny! And that guy eating the turkey lurkey is Neko- chan. The sloshed girl ova there ::points at Makoto, who is singing "I Will Survive" into her henshin pen:: is Makoto. The pyro is Rei ::Rei is lighting Neko's yarn on fire::. And the guy who is currently attempting to get in my pants is Yaten. ::she pulls out a fan and whacks him in the face::  
  
Kagome- Can I read this? ::Bunny nods and Kagome sits down and reads::  
  
Sessho-Maru- Right. So we have a cat-guy, a lush, a pyromaniac and a nymphomaniac. And you're the puppet master pulling the strings.  
  
Bunny- YUP! That's me! Actually, Rei's lighting the string on fire. ::giggles:: As long as she doesn't light the hill on fire, I'm all set! So, Sessho-Maru, what's goin on? Still trying to kill InuYasha?  
  
Sessho-Maru- No, I gave up on that one. ::plays with his tail that is draped over his shoulder:: To be honest with you, I'm considering joining his little band. Speaking of which, where is the warrior wench and that hentai priest?  
  
Bunny- ::shrugs:: I dunno.  
  
Shippo- Kirara, where's Sango and Miroku? ::Kirara makes a meowing/squealing noise:: Kirara says they're off makin babies.  
  
Bunny- SHIPPO!!! ::major hugglez:: YOU ARE SO KAWAII!!! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Shippo- ::gigglez:: Domo arigatou! ::hugglez back::  
  
Neko- Hey, Kirara, want some of this turkey lurkey? ::Kirara trots over to Neko and they proceed to eat more turkey lurkey::  
  
Bunny- oh, wow. this is very boring. All I'm doing is having a stupid conversation with Sessho-Maru. oh, and huggling Shippo. hmmm. who can I poof in?  
  
Neko- Why don't you poof in some of your RP friends? Like Courtney? Or the others?  
  
Bunny- Hmmm. not today, maybe tomorrow. ::she begins to pace, stomping on Yaten's face at each turn:: Who to poof, who to poof? ::looks at the people who are actually reading this:: HEY YOU!! YEAH YOU!!! Who should I poof in? I'm losing it here! SO! Leave a review with who you wanna see me poof in here, and in the mean time. ::pulls out a CD player and puts on Hey Ya by Outkast:: EVERYBODY DANCE TIME!!!!  
  
::Bunny pulls Sessho-Maru over and dances with him. Rei is still lighting stuff on fire (go fig). Makoto proceeds to dance with Miyoga (oh, wow. I didn't make him talk at all. curious) and her GIGUNDO glass of vodka. Neko dances with Kirara and Shippo. Yaten is squished and unconcious.:: 


End file.
